The Star of Dreams
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Long ago, after the Black Dragon Raid the Clerics and Sorcerers crafted a star that can grant any wish that the heart can desire. But when corruption struck, it was used for power and for the intention of overthrowing the kingdom that falls loyal to the goddess Altea. After 45 years, hope only remains in a young boy destined to match the powers of the corrupter.


**(Author's Note)**

Yo to all my readers out there and to my followers back at the Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction community. This is the Dragon Nest story that I was talking about. I sadly won't be updating this frequently because I'm still trying to complete the sequel for my first story before this. But I got excited to present this so I decided to post the Prologue. Hope you enjoy! Especially to the new readers of one of my stories in this community.

**Prologue**

_Lagendia. A world forged by, the creation goddess, Altea along with dragon of hope and the dragon of rage. Many years ago life has begun to flourish in this world and as the years passed the world has evolved from little towns to civilizations. Peace and prosperity reigned in this world and when she was satisfied with the world she created, Altea was finally put to rest… forever._

_One day, from the dark abyss of the jealous goddess Vestinel, emerged the dragon from beyond. As the days turned from bright to dark, the dragon has destroyed peace in Lagendia and continuously sought destruction in its path. The twin dragons, alarmed by the sudden chaos, faced their enemy in battle for the hopes of many and to prevent the world from falling into darkness again and again._

_Vestinel pitied the world of her sister as weak and useless as the twin dragons lay under the claws of their enemy, defeated. The dragon from beyond finally had a nest to stay as he continued to bring chaos and destruction in its way. Though defeated, and at the cost of their lives, they gave their power to the Wise and brave Sage. One day, peace will be restored in Lagendia and the people will still enjoy the happiness of living another day. With the powers of Vestinel, the dragon from beyond faced his enemy in battle and with the powers of the twin dragons, the sage fought with for the hopes of all._

_Victorious, and very much old, the wise sage gave his powers to two noble disciples. One, named Marian, was given the power to bring destruction to those who sought chaos to the world. Another, named Jacob, was blessed with the power of the goddess to bring light to the unjust, to protect the innocent, and to heal the wounds of many. _

_What the sage didn't know is that his disciples lived together in conflict for many years. Marian said that Vision magic was the greatest gift ever given to them by the goddess, while Jacob said the Divine was greatest. Conflict reigned within these factions as this power passed on to many new disciples, for generations. And for generations, conflict evolved into envy, to hatred, and soon… to war._

_No staff was left a wooden stick. No shield was left unbent. No incantation was left unuttered. And although magical blood was spilled within the snowy depths of the mountain, the war for Sorcerers and Clerics raged on. With every smite a word of hatred was given, and with every spell a word of wrath was shared but with every blow and every word of conflict uttered, an old monster rose._

_Beneath one of the rocks of the snowy mountain, the black dragon Karas arose once again. And With every wrath and every word of hatred that fed him, he flew to St. Haven. The two factions, witnesses of the incident, blamed one another and even urged to continue the war. But how could they? Now that the dragon was set free, to bring chaos and destruction to mankind once more._

_St. Haven, the heart of Lagendia and where everything royal was given, was under attack. Followers of the dragon, Dark elves of the Gates of Death, Orcs, Goblins, and every enemy of civilization participated in the attack. Every warrior and every elf did what they could in their will to defend St. Haven and yet even with the strongest brute force or the sharpest arrow shot, they were powerless._

_The walls of St. Haven was about to be breached and the hope of mankind was about to be destroyed. But on that spark of light that was given by the brink of twilight came a spark of lightning and a fireball that ignites. Outside the walls of St. Haven came the 2 magical factions charging from hill upon sunrise and just when mankind almost lost hope they fought for their sins and to undo what they have done wrong._

_After the Black Dragon Raid, the magical factions returned home within the depths of the icy mountain pass. A small ritual took place to honor the dead that fought between their conflict even though they knew their own sins. But another ritual took place hidden within the forest for no one, not even their own king, can see the sacred ritual. _

_Clerics, Sorcerers, and Sorceresses gathered within the woods and prayed to the Goddess for the victory that was shared within all mankind. Within the woods, the voices of the sorceresses were echoed around the mountain pass. A beautiful aurora was seen merging into the forest and wisps of light containing their passion of fulfillment emerged from within their hearts. With all the stars lit within the hearts of magical blood, there formed the most precious star that could grant anything that even the oldest fool could desire. Wealth, Youth, Immortality, everything was what the Star of Dreams could grant._

_Karacule, the leader of the sorceresses, gave it to his beloved brother Karahan to do the honor of granting the wish of every soul, to finally awaken Altea and bring peace back to Lagendia. At that moment when the orb of light was finally in his palms, he saw a vision. The face of Karahan engraved in every stone, mankind bowing down to him, every creature in Lagendia at his command, and a gold seal that engraved "The Most Powerful Sorcerer: Karahan."_

_The mountain shook, snow turned to blizzard, and the only light within the woods turned into an orb of dark power on the palm of his hand. Betrayed, the 2 factions then surrounded him and held him back with all the magical strength they could gather and as they clashed with the traitor, a violent shockwave shook the woods. No one was able to match his power, not even his sister Karacule or the Cleric leader Terramai and just like the whisper in the wind, he simply vanished._

_The Clerics blamed the Sorcerers and Sorceresses for having such kin that could not be trusted. Even if Terramai tried to defend the other faction, conflict rose between these 2 factions again. But because of the monster, they vowed never to start a meaningless war again and vowed to protect Lagendia as Cleric and Sorceress alike._

_Things haven't changed since that war and peace continued to rule against the land of Lagendia… at least… it did… 45 years ago._

**Dragon Nest: The Star of Dreams**.


End file.
